


Amongst the Fields

by cr0wzn01d



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bieran, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr0wzn01d/pseuds/cr0wzn01d
Summary: “But, I’d want that connection with someone I’m close to.”Kieran took a breath, his fingers digging into himself as if he were holding on for dear life.“Someone like… you.”
Relationships: Kieran Duffy/Bill Williamson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Amongst the Fields

“Y’know,” Kieran breathed out, “I’ve always wanted more with someone close to me.” He crossed his arms and rest his hands on the overlap of them, bringing his knees up to support them as he only adjusted himself closer to the other man. 

“I guess,” He stopped for a moment. He admired the early morning scenery that set in front of them. The top of a grassy hill could see everything for miles. It could see the smoke coming from the small town not far from the gangs current camp. It could see the trees, the paths that have been tread by man and animal alike, the rivers and the clouds. Even the sun rising to greet them was a vivid colour, tying everything together. 

Kieran breathed shakily, tensing up, “I've always wanted… you know… a relationship. Someone I could give my love to, hand them fresh flowers that made me think of em’ every day... the kind of person I could enjoy a quiet evening with… you get me?”

Bill nodded, paying close attention to the man. “Mhm, I get you.”

Kieran looked off into the distance. You could make the excuse that he simply wanted to admire the scenic view, but really he just wanted to disguise the heat he felt on his face and the anxiety-induced tears forming in his eyes. 

“But, id want that connection with someone im close to.”

Kieran took a breath, his fingers digging into himself as if he were holding on for dear life. 

“Someone like… _you.”_

Bill, paused, translating a sentence that seemed so foreign to him. “Me…? Kieran, what’re you on about?” He tried to laugh it off, but he felt how unnaturally tense he got. He hated himself for it. He hated how excited he got when Kieran said simple things like that. It never truly meant anything, but the thing that was the worst? All these feelings were directed to another man. Bill felt a surge of joy, but a traumatized emotional response that simply made him feel guilty came right after. 

“I think you know.” Kieran responded, turning to face him. Bill’s eyes got lost in Kieran’s for a moment, but the connection felt like centuries. 

“No, no, I do know. You mean you…” Bill trailed off, leaning back a little, almost startled. He’d dream about these sorts of love-filled scenarios for hours, whether it’d be to simply pass the time or for something to fall asleep to at night, but he never really believed it would happen. What would Kieran be doing with a man like himself? Or, even more pressing, what would Kieran be doing with another man in general? Maybe Bill didn’t know for certain, but being fair, he never knew what he’d be doing with a man either. 

“Well,” Bill cleared his throat, thinking to himself, “I _think I_ know. Just so im getting this right, did you wanna spell it out a little bit more clearer for me?”

Kieran giggled softly, hiding his eyes again. It wasn’t out of fear for how Bill may react, no. Kieran trusted him. Despite the short amount of time spent together, he knew Bill wouldn’t do anything to intentionally harm him. He hid his eyes out of embarrassment. He couldn’t believe he was saying all of this, admitting to it, but he felt as though he’d burst if he kept it all in a single second longer. 

With that, Kieran now sat cross legged and repositioned himself to face the other man, taking Bill’s hands into his own and whispering, “Bill, I love _you._ ” 

  
  



End file.
